Grand Magic Games: The New Guid
by Dreaming For FairyTail
Summary: With Raven Tail arrested there is an uneven amount of guilds which won't work. They now have to replace Raven Tail with another guild. It seemed to the council that no other guild seemed up to par with the ones in the competition. There for their only solution was to call a guild from the neighboring country; Fallen Angel. This is an AU and Holds Spoilers. I do not own Fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1: THE FALLEN ANGELS

Chapter 1: The Fallen Angels

Warning: I do not own fairytail and Jellal doesn't get in trouble unlike in chapter 289. SPOILERS

With Raven Tail arrested there is an uneven amount of guilds which won't work. They now have to replace Raven Tail with another guild. It seemed to the council that no other guild seemed up to par with the ones in the competition. There for their only solution was to call a guild from the neighboring country; Fallen Angel

LUCY POV

That was a close call, Wendy and Chelia's battle was so suspenseful. It resulted in a draw which I was glad for. Wendy surely grew up before she didn't want to fight and relied on others but now she grew up and fought for Fairy Tail and she's gotten really strong.

After their fight they became, it wasn't unexpected they had a lot in common. We quickly left the arena, both team A and B.

So much happened today; Erza destroying 100 monsters, Cana using Fairy glitter to win, the sky battle and Raven Tail got arrested. What an eventful day, I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

I looked up at the sky as Fairy Tail walked out of the Arena. Everyone was congratulating Wendy. She did so well. It sucks that I lost but I'm over it. After all what doesn't kill you make you stronger right.

My eyes stared at the sky it was close to night time and I could see the stars and the constellations. My eyes drifted away from the skies and went towards my keys. I stared at them fondly until I saw two extra keys; Pieces and Libra. My eyes bugged out.

"What the Heck" I yelled loudly and everyone's eyes went towards me.

"Weirdo you ok?" Natsu asked from behind me. I shook my head furiously.

I was about to answer Natsu when out of the blue a loud voice came.

"May all Guilds return to the arena for a special announcement?" The voice said and everyone in our guild was looking at each other wondering what the announcement would be. We decided to go check it out.

All of us began to walk back to the Arena, all with a curious yet determined face ready for everything. We walked silently we could see the arena begin to flood with people. This must be a big announcement.

We began to rush in to the arena. All the spectators seated at their seats and the guilds were at the center of the field. We decided to do the same. I began to go to the center when I saw Yukino running towards me from behind. I was gonna give her a piece of my mind, Sneaking the keys into my key holder.

"Lucy, Lucy…" she said frantically, though I did not know why. "The keys they're missing!" she said I thought she was playing with me but I could see the distress on her face. A few seconds later I saw a smile break into her face as she stared into my key holder.

"Lucy did you take the keys?" she asked me and I shook my head frantically, cause I would never do something like stealing. "Just as I've thought the keys will come together at their own time." She smiled as she walked away.

So she didn't put those keys on my key holder. I guess they found their own way there. I sighed deeply.

"Bunny girl we gotta go!" Gajeel yelled at me. I glared at him I wanted to give him a Lucy Kick, but I restrained myself. I ran towards the center and when I got there Chapati Lola, the announcer began the announcement.

"As everyone knows Raven tail is out of the competition therefore there is an uneven amount of guilds. Through our statistics there are no other guilds up to par with the ones in the tournament here in Fiore. Therefore we have decided to invite a guild from the neighbouring country Keranel to compete. They currently they are the strongest guild in their country. Introducing Fallen Angel." He said and five people came in through one of the doors. There two boys and three girls. They lined up in a straight line facing the other guilds.

"Introducing Jacobi Esprit," Chapati said and one of the boys stepped forward he was about Natsu's height and build. He had short auburn hair and emerald eyes. He wore a red tight shirt with a large black X print, black pants with four leather straps on his right leg and combat boots. On his lower left arm was a Red Crescent moon with angel wings. He was also carrying a book.

"Bianchi Lucent" a girl about Levi's height stepped forward. She had curly bleach blond hair and sapphire eyes. She wore a white skirt with white leggings, a white t-shirt under a yellow vest, and yellow flats. She had her guild mark in yellow on her upper right arm. A golden cross with a sapphire center dangled around her neck.

"Haruka Malice" a girl about my height and build stepped forward. She had wavy light brown hair that reached her shoulders and vibrant jade eyes. She wore black highway shorts and a grey top under a white cardigan. She wore grey flats and on her left outer thigh had a white crescent moon with wings, but what caught my eyes was what was clasped on her side. It was a key holder with 10 keys, 5black and 5white. She also had a cylinder strapped on her other hip.

"Javier Equinox" a tall young man stepped forward. He was about as tall as Jellal with the same build. He had spiky black hair and golden eyes. He wore a knights armour trimmed with gold and white. He wore no helmet and a gold guild sign was on his right shoulder plate. He held a golden axe as tall as him with emerald on the bottom.

"and last but certainly not least, Rae Equinox" a girl about Mirajane's height and build stepped forward. She had glossy black hair tied in a pony tail and silvery eyes. She wore a black vest over a purple shirt, black jeans, black knee high combat boots and black fingerless gloves. A indigo cloak was draped over her as well. Her guild sign was on her neck in silver.

I could feel their magical power and I could tell they were strong. I wonder if the games would be more exciting with them around and what are those keys Haruka has one her key holder. I know for sure they're not Celestial Key's

"That is all people. May everyone return to their lodging and expect an eventful day tomorrow." We began to exit the arena as Natsu and Gray said

"I hope they're strong!"


	2. Chapter 2: Naval Battle

Day 4: The Naval Battle

Sorry for the late update!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but we can only dream right.

"Grand Magic Games Day 4, Battle Part, the naval battle, 1 participant per team. The player who leaves the sphere of water will lose. The remaining person will be the victor. In the event where there are three people remaining in the sphere a special rule will be added. The five minute rule, If within five minutes two of the three leaves the sphere, those people will be given the least points.'

"… and we've started day 4, the game part" the announcer said with such excitement in his voice.

"It seems like a water sumo match." The commentator commented

"It looks fun, thank you very much." Sherzad said. He is day 4's guest and is from the theater group in Fiore.

Team after team began diving in. all were passionate to win. They had determined faces as they entered the sphere of water. Shelia of Lamia Scale went into the water first; proclaim that she would do her best. The second to get in the water was Jenny of blue Pegasus determined not to lose again. Mermaid Heel's Risley soon came after; she prepared to show the entire country that they shouldn't mess with mermaids in water.

The room in the sphere began to be less and less as people came in. Juvia came in ready to fight. She was well favoured to win considering she was made with water herself. This was her forte.

"if it's water, Then it's Juvia" she exclaimed in third person. "This is Juvia's expertise." But as she said that a cackle came about.

"HAHAHAHA" a cackle came about and as it came there stood a tall girl with weird braided hair. "Saber Tooth's Minerva has arrived."

As the woman came in the crowd exploded with cheer. She was well known considering she's in Saber tooth."

"She's Shown Herself Minerva! This heavy wave of cheering! She is one of Saber Tooth's top 5!" The commentator announced.

"I can't lose either," boomed a voice and out came Lucy Heartfilla "I have to make up for the first day's shame" she explained with a determined face. Out in the crowd Fairy Tail was cheering

"Lucy do your best!" Cheered Natsu

"She can use Aquarius in the water" Gray smirked

"This is a good match for her" Erza grinned

"YES!" Wendy yelled out of the crowd.

"And this is the debut of one of the Fallen Angels guild members!" the announcer exclaimed "Here comes Haruka Malice, now we can see how strong this guild is."

As he said a girl with light brown hair came in to the sphere of water her black white keys were strapped into her waist like Lucy. And like Lucy her guild member were cheering as welll.

"You Can Do This!" screamed her guild members from the crowd"

"This has become such a beautiful sight, a girl from every team here wearing their swim suits." The commentator said.

"I'm also here with a kind of wild…" said Quatro Puppy's Rocker

"The rules are simple! If you leave the water you lose! Naval battle Commence!" the annocer exclaimed and as he said those words a man sounded the gong , announcing the beginning of the battle.

"Right off the bat, sorry everyone" Lucy said her hand outstretched with a key" Open gate of Aquarius"

As she said those words a mermaid came out of the gate. She was determined and furious

"The water is my play ground!" Aquarius yelled at the top of her lungs as the jug began to swirl with water. A couple people were preparing for the attack. Others were shock. Minerva stood there smirking. On the other hand Haruka acted quickly

"Yang Deva key partial summon, palace of the horse protect me!" she yelled with a black ring with her hand. Everyone was staring at her as a shell like shield covered her protecting her from the attack, while Juvia decide d to do something else.

"I won't let you" she began to mover her hand swiftly creating a torrent of water. "Water Cyclone!" soon everyone was swallowed by the searing water. The cyclone pushed through the players at a swift movement. As this happened Jenny of Blue Pegasus began to kick Rocker out of the ball of water.

"Quatro Puppy has dropped out!"the announcer yelled. Shelia began to attack Risley; a torrent was spinning in her hand.

"Don't under estimate the chubby!1" Said Risley as she dodged Shelia's attack while changing form. Due to this the crowd cheered. On the other area of the sphere Juvia was shooting jets of water at Haruka who was easily defending it in her conch shell shield, but the water was slowly chipping the shield away.

"This isn't going to end well so I'm going to go now!" Aquarius explained to Lucy who now was at a panic at this comment.

"Eh!? Why!? You're the best in the water I have to depend in you." Lucy yelled at her

"YEAH but I have a date" she said without hesitation.

With a poof Aquarius disappeared and Juvia saw that Lucy was open at began to attack her with a torrent o f water. Lucy was slowly drifting out of the sphere of water as the crowd held their breath. In a panic she called on Aries and Virgo who developed a sexy guard to prevent the young mage from falling of the sphere. The a battle in the water began to continue. Jenny and Risley fought in the water as Shelia tried to crack open Haruka's Shield, who had the least damaged out of everyone.

"I'll throw them off all at once no one can beat Juvia in the water." She said in third person, spinning her hand she unleashed a special spell that she had acquired "Go forward wings of love! Gray-sama Love!" the water began to spin with hearts. The torrent was so strong it pushed 3 people of the sphere and Haruka and Lucy Trying to stay in the game.

"Yin DEVA Key full summon, Open Palace of the Mouse!" a white magic ring appeared and a white rat appeared. The rat had bronze armor on its body and legs with brown wings and a pestle on its back. "Kumbihira, use Deva Hex now!" as Haruka said those words the mouse split into six which positioned itself as a hexagram barrier that stopped the wave from pushing her off the sphere. Lucy on the other hand was not doing so well but she remained in the game with the help of her two spirits.

Everyone was amazed at Juvia's ability; she was able to knock out three opponents in one turn. Though she showed her strengths were at vain for her carelessness got her out of the sphere, thought she was able to gain six points. Now only Haruka, Lucy and Minerva are left.

"The miss is quite a devil." Says Sting he stood there with his team mates

"The only three left are Lucy, Haruka and Minerva," the commentator announced "who will be the victor! Saber Tooth, Fairy Tail or Fallen Angel. We have applied the five minute rule during these five minutes if two guilds fall they will gain the least points."

"With my magical power I can throw both of you out of the water, but that wouldn't be satisfying… I'll see how long both of you will last. "Exclaimed Minerva cockily. She shat a blast of heat at both Haruka and Lucy, Lucy took most of the damage since she had nothing to protect but Haruka's Hexagram shield her spirit created earlier broke and her Deva had already returned to the Deva planes.

'It's so heavy, like lead,' both of them thought 'I'm getting hit everywhere'

"Where are my key's?"Haruka yelled. At this Lucy stared at her sides to find that her key's were missing at well. She looked up seeing Minerva holding two key holders. One with silver and gold key's while the other had black and white keys. At this rate they'll be out of the water very soon. They'll continued to get hit by the blast's of heat.

"You think that could stop me!" Haruka yelled and in a flash a white key appeared in her hand " Yin Deva Key Open gate of the Serpent, Sandilya the Cobra" and at the call a huge white cobra appeared and rapped itself around Lucy and Haruka. Minerva Getting over the shock of the huge cobra Started firing bolts at it but it didn't seem fazed. Once five bolts hit the snake it hissed and opened its mouth and fired a 10 meter long lance covered with poison, it ripped through the water but Minerva managed to doge it.

WITH LUCY AND HARUKA

"Why are you protecting ME?" Asked Lucy to the brown haired girl, why would her opponent be protecting her.

"Because I don't like seeing people get hurt." Lucy could tell Haruka was getting tired because Haruka began to pant heavily. Lucy looked around her she saw that a giant white scaled cobra wrapped itself around them protecting them from Minerva's attacks.

"My Magic can't hold Sandira any longer, soon we'll be hit by her attacks again." Haruka stated and only a few seconds later the cobra began to phase out which revealed a semi tired Minerva

"Looks like you have nowhere to hide!" Minerva said and began to hit them both with her magic. "Time to send you both flying"

"If I lose here I wouldn't be able to face everyone who tried so hard," lucy said Haruka and Minerva stared at her. "I won't betray everyone's emotions, I'll never give up!" with this Haruka nodded and went by Lucy's side"

"What is this, a team up!?" Yelled the announcer, everyone was surprised.

There was only 31 second left and if Minerva doesn't do anything soon the other two girls could still win, but with a furious face Minerva shot both the girls with a strong wave of heat. They were at the brink of exiting the sphere of water.

"You both are over your head, we are the number one guild, and we are Saber Tooth" Minerva yelled furiously. as the two girls began to exit the sphere of water both of them disappeared and they suddenly reappeared in front of Minerva. She began to attack them at full force, And Haruka So the Pain in Lucy's Eyes. The match was over that meant no holding back

"I'm sick of this," Haruka began her eyes glowed white, everyone's eyes were on her as the white aura spun around her.

"That's right Haruka show them your true power!" Yelled Jacobi Esprit everyone stared at her as the power began to increase. Sabertooth was no longer howling in laughter but they were frozen with awe.

"I summon you, open Palace of the DRAGON!" Haruka said a black key in her hand a red portal similar as Natsu's magic circle appeared. All the dragon slayer were in the edge of their seats as a giant eastern dragon circled the two girls as it whipped Minerva away.

"I'll show you why Fallen Angel is the strongest guild in Keranel," Haruka Yelled she pointed at Minerva. "Anila, Deva Dragon Arrow Heads" the dragon opened its mouth and a thousand flaming arrow head seemed to fire at Minerva. She was getting burned and cut constantly and Haruka was no longer holding back. You could see the fury in her eyes.

"You think you r so strong "Minerva sent the biggest she could possibly muster and at a flash there was no one in the sphere of water, but there was a body on the ground and a eastern dragon beginning to land. Sabertooth was no longer laughing as the body on the floor was that of Minerva's battered and bruised with burn marks everywhere. On the other side of the field laid a large eastern dragon. In front of it were two bodies, Lucy's and Haruka's. They were both sitting down still battered and bruise.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as the entire Fairy Tail came to aid Lucy.

"HARUKA!" Yelled the entire Fallen Angel Guild.

When they got there was a large humanoid looking bunny with gray fur dressed in ancient Chinese clothes. It was meditating, floating on top of them as small golden particles began to float around them instantaneously healing their wounds.

"Andira, You may return." Haruka said and the Bunny/Human disappeared in a poof. "So can you Anila"

SOME WHER ELSE

"Two spirits mages, interesting this will be best for the fated day."

ALL KNOWIN GLOSARRY:

DEVA SPIRIT SUMMON: it is similar to celestial spirt summon but uses the Chinese zodiac and the concept of yin and yang

DEVA PLAINS: It is like the celestial spirit world.

KEY CONNECTION: is the ability to control spirit key's from afar, learned by Haruka yet to be learned by Lucy.

I'll try to update more. I'm so sorry I won't explain why the update is so late because I don't want to bore you to death. Remember this is an AU.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


End file.
